


Warm and Fuzzy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Sticky, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Just a lazy morning after a fun night.





	Warm and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some fluffy intimate stuff again, enjoy! Has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The sun that the ship passes shone bright into the room. 

Where it touches it brings a gentle heat over the blankets covering the couple gently. If they didn’t look out the window they could pretend they were on a nice little planet somewhere. No war, no fighting, just peace.

There’s a soft groan as the comforter is tugged over the two to block out the sun but it was still bright enough that it made it hard for them to keep their eyes closed.

Allura opened hers first and blinked slowly to adjust her vision. A small smile forms on her face when she sees Lotor next to her. His white hair was askew and he breathed softly with a little line of drool dripping down his chin. 

She leans up a little to kiss his nose before pausing. Blinking, she looked down and blushed when she sees he’s still inside her, though soft now. A sigh leaves her before she gently pulls herself off his length.

A quiet gasp leaves her as cum from last night dribbles out, making her squirm a little when her cunt gives a small ache.

Gently she wrapped her arms around his waist and moved closer to him.

Soft kisses trail along his shoulders, up his hickie covered neck before a soft mouth kisses his slightly opened one. He hummed quietly a moment before opened his eyes slightly. 

Lotor yawned once the kiss broke, showing his fangs and canines a moment before closing them with a hum. He smiled at her sleepily.

“Good morning Princess…” he chuckled quietly before he bumps his forehead to hers.

Allura giggled softly as she pulls him into her arms, “Good morning my sweet prince….”

His purring grows deeper before he pulls her closer, gently taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He gentle rubs over his knuckles with his thumb as she leans up for more kisses and hums happily.

The warmth from the sun seemed to reflect the tender warm feeling that swells in Allura’s stomach. She wonders if this is the fuzzy feeling that Hunk told her about when confessing his feelings about Shay? If so then she never wanted it to go away.

Lotor held her waist and gently pulls her closer, stroking along her back soothingly before closing his eyes and slumping down a bit. Completely relaxed.

“Hmmm….I don’t want to leave this room…”

She chuckled softly, “Neither do I, but we will have to eventually darling.”

“Noooo..” he grumbled and pushes his face into her shoulder, “The Paladins have Coran they will be able to handle things….”

“Ppffff…..And who is going to pilot blue in the meantime hmmm?” She lightly tapped his cheek.

“Hmmmmm….” he seemed to be in deep thought a moment, before he turned his head slightly to look up at her, “The mice.”

A snort leaves her before she shakes her head and giggles, “Just a few more minutes then we get up.”

“Ooh….very well. I cannot say no to you.” 

Never has, never will be able to.

Allura slowly hunkered down a bit and closes her eyes. A few more minutes in this warmth, and then it was time to face the real world again outside this room.

 


End file.
